Return of WarioWare Inc
by greenotaku
Summary: Pyoro III was just released, and Wario is almost ready for his new game to be released. He must first round up the old gang to finish his new video game. But, who knew that getting all of his friends together could be a hard task! Please R&R!


Wario was eating some ice cream, when he got a call from the creator of the Pyoro series. "Pyoro III" was released today. Wario had decided that it was time to make a new WarioWare video game. The microgames weren't going to be the hard part; he was almost finished with that. The problem was that he needed to round up the old gang!

**Jimmy & Family: **Wario had heard about an old abandoned warehouse. People put a disco ball in there, and started playing music. Before you knew it, people were lining up just to enter the warehouse. Wario went to the warehouse. "Halt!" the guy at the front door said to Wario. "You're not getting in with those clothes." So Wario went back home, and changed into some of his old clothes from the 70's. They didn't really fit him anymore. He finally got into them, but he could barely breathe. He decided he would change clothes once inside. Wario went back to the warehouse, and was let in. Wario went straight for the bathroom to change. After he changed into his regular clothes, people were staring at him like he was crazy. Wario found a man with an odd-colored hairdo at the bar. He knew it was Jimmy; at least he was pretty sure.

Wario walked up to the man, and slapped him on the back. "Hey Jimmy." Wario said.

Jimmy was right behind him. He said, "Hey, Wario." Wario looked behind him. If this was Jimmy, who did he just slap on the back?

The man Wario slapped on the back turned around and said, "My name is Marty, but you can call me Funk-O-Rama, ow!" Wario was embarrassed. Wario told Jimmy to get his family, and then come back. Jimmy agreed.

**Dribble & Spitz: **Wario and Jimmy decided to try calling a cab, hoping for the cab driver to be Dribble with Spitz in the passenger seat. It wasn't them. Jimmy told the cab driver if he knew anyone by the name of Dribble or Spitz. He told Wario and Jimmy that he had heard of them, and that they're back at the station taking a break. Wario told the cab driver to take them to the station. When they arrived, Jimmy gave the driver $5.40 and they went inside of the station. Wario asked the woman at the front desk, "Could you check to see where Dribble and Spitz are?" Without checking, she immediately pointed to the cafeteria. Wario and Jimmy walked in, and there they saw Dribble and Spitz eating lunch while listening to a baseball game on the radio.

**Mona: **The four of them had decided to split up. Dribble was going to look for Mona, while Spitz was going to search for 9-Volt and 18-Volt. Jimmy was ordered to look for Dr. Crygor. Wario was going to look for Orbulon.

Dribble got into his taxi, and gave Spitz a lift. Spitz was dropped off about six blocks away from 9-Volt's and 18-Volt's school. Dribble drove to Mona's Pizza. Mona was making a delivery right now. He decided to try to follow her. She had just left when he got here. Dribble got into his car drove off. Coming up behind him was a group of people on motorcycles just like Mona. They were part of Mona's Pizza's rival pizza store, Pizza Dinosaur! Mona noticed in her rearview mirror. Dribble had no time for this. Wham! He knocked one of the three people off the road. Wham! Only one left. Wham! He knocked the third and final deliveryman onto the pavement. Mona stopped and thanked Dribble. She told Dribble that she just had to deliver this last pizza before she went with him. And that's exactly what she did.

**9-Volt & 18-Volt: **Dribble walked towards the elementary school where 9-Volt and 18-Volt are. He entered and asked the janitor, "Where are all of the kids?" The janitor told Spitz that it was spring break. There was no school. Spitz burst into the principal's office and asked, "Where do 9-Volt and 18-Volt live?" The principal refused to give out any information. After a long discussion, Spitz got their addresses. He decided to go to 9-Volt's house first, because it was so close to the school. He stepped on 9-Volt's front porch and rang the doorbell. 9-Volt opened the door and let Spitz in. It turned out 9-Volt had a friend over. The friend at 9-Volt's house was actually 18-Volt!

**Orbulon: **Wario didn't know how he would be able to reach Orbulon! He wondered how. He was sitting on the grassy field, when he thought of an idea! He had to find a giant magnet to bring Orbulon's UFO down to Earth. He didn't know where to find a giant magnet, though! It hit him; there was a giant magnet at the museum.

Wario went to the museum and bought a ticket in. He went from exhibit to exhibit, looking for the giant magnet. He found it! There was a little machine behind the giant magnet. Wario activated the giant magnet, and pointed it towards space. Crash! He didn't get a UFO, but he got a satellite!

Wario went to some field with strange markings on the grass. He had given up. Then, there was a green light surrounding Wario. He started to soar up into the sky, until soon he was inside a UFO. There he found in the driver's seat, Orbulon.

**Dr. Crygor: **Jimmy was going first class on a cruise, but he was planning on taking one of the life boats to Dr. Crygor's island. He was just lucky that his brother won a ticket for a cruise that went right by Dr. Crygor's island. Jimmy boarded the ship, and he set off. Jimmy had asked for permission to use one of the lifeboats. They decided to give him permission. About halfway through the cruise, Jimmy saw an island up ahead. It was definitely Dr. Crygor's island. When he was very near it, Jimmy went into one of the life boats on one of the lower decks, and started rowing to shore. He went thorugh the thick forest and found the entrance to his laboratory. He knocked on the door. He heard a voice on speaker. "Hello? Who is it?" said the familiar voice.

Jimmy replied, "It's me Jimmy." The door opened. He looked around. Someone walked out of the restroom. It was Dr. Crygor.

Dr. Crygor told Jimmy after Jimmy had explained what was going on, "I'll find Kat and Ana, but the rest of you have to look for Ashley and Mike. Oh yes! Here, use my teleportation device to get back to Wario and the rest of the gang. Jimmy entered the machine, and was teleported back to Wario and the gang.

**Kat & Ana: **Dr. Crygor decided to use his teleportation device to teleport near Kat and Ana's house. It was as simple as that. He stepped inside, and teleported to the forest near their house. He was a little bit off with his calculations. It wasn't a problem. He started navigating through the thick jungle. He knew how far it was to Kat and Ana's house. He arrived at where he predicted their house was. He looked at his compass. He walked in the wrong direction! He walked all the way back through the thick jungle, and was back where he had started. This time he was not going to go the wrong way! He found himself going through a meadow, and soon arrived upon their house. He entered the room covered with tatami mats. Kat and Ana were sitting on the floor playing with a monkey.

**Mike: **Wario decided that 9-Volt and 18-Volt would look for Mike, while Mona would search for Ashley. 9-Volt and 18-Volt expected Mike to be at the karaoke bar. They looked through the window. They were right. They entered the karaoke bar, when a security stopped them. There's an entrance fee of twenty dollars each. 9-Volt and 18-Volt decided to put their allowance money together, hoping it would be enough for one of them to get in. They counted cent after cent, and found out that they were exactly one dollar short! They tried many things just to make a dollar, but all of them failed. They had to go to their last resort. They had to sell 18-Volt's new "Pyoro III" video game. They got thirty dollars for it! It was enough for both of them to get in! They paid the entrance fee, and told Mike to come with them.

**Ashley: **Mona came by bus to Ashley's mansion. Just the look of her mansion, made Mona scared. She knocked on the giant door. Ashley's butler opened the door. He was huge! "Hey, Lurch." Mona said to him as a joke. He immediately slammed the door on Mona. She tried knocking on the door again. Ashley was at the door this time. Mona said to her, "Hey Ashley! Wario and the others need you to see them. So why don't you go with me?" Ashley declined her offer. Ashley slammed the large door on Mona. Mona knocked on the door a third time. It was Ashley again. Before she could slam the door on her, Mona ran inside of the mansion. Ashley still refused, but Mona wouldn't leave. Ashley was holding her stuffed bunny close to her shoulder. Mona could tell she was close to that stuffed rabbit. Mona quickly snatched it and threatened her, "If you don't come with me, I'll shred your stuffed bunny." Ashley agreed, but Mona didn't give the stuffed rabbit back, until they were with the gang again. This was just in case Ashley would just run off with her stuffed animal, without seeing Wario and the gang.

The entire team was here, and the microgames were finished. It was time to release "WarioWare: A New Legacy" and it was selling well. Not only that, but it was much more popular than "Pyoro III"!


End file.
